Last Christmas One-shot
by OuttaControl845
Summary: Cuatro años habían pasado, su salud había deteriorado y su vida pendía de un pequeño hilo. Kyousuke había decidido darle el regalo más especial aquella Navidad, sin siquiera imaginar que en esa Noche Buena perdería todo junto a su amado. No había sido su culpa contraer aquella enfermedad, así como tampoco podía ser inmune a ella./ [One-shot] KyoTen/KyousukexTenma - Yaoi - Rango T


**Notas de autor al final, favor de leer.**

**Advertencia: Yaoi. Muerte de un personaje. En esta historia se han tocado unos temas sobre la religión, pero debo aclarar que ninguno va de una forma ofensiva. Quejas a mi persona.**

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level 5. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.**

**Historia 100% original. Propiedad de Pili-Chan. Historia con derecho de autor.**

-…-

.

.

.

___**Last**__** Christmas~**_

.

.

Su mirada se encontraba fija en lo alto de la vitrina, buscando con cuidado el objeto perfecto para comprar. Había visto ya muchas cosas, desde una pequeña ciudad encerrada en una burbuja de cristal hasta un pequeño pino de Navidad hecho completamente de vidrio. Todo era perfecto y cualquiera de esas cosas podría gustarle al castaño, podría llevarle el primer objeto hallado en la tienda y el chico estaría más que feliz con aquel regalo, como en años anteriores. Pero esta vez Kyousuke quería que fuera diferente, que aquel regalo fuera algo especial para el castaño, algo que le llenara de alegría y fuese capaz de sacarle una que otra lágrima de felicidad.

Suspiró, avanzando hasta otra de las estanterías del lugar, sabiendo con certeza que tampoco encontraría el regalo indicado en aquella vitrina. En cualquier otra situación ya se habría ido a la siguiente tienda; el problema era que Kyousuke ya había revisado todas las tiendas habidas y por haber, y aquella era su última esperanza.

Tomó con cuidado lo que parecía ser un muñeco de nieve, lo observó fijamente para después de unos segundos dejarlo en su lugar. Así iba de objeto en objeto, revisándolo, admirándolo y volviéndolo a dejar en la repisa. Nunca se le había hecho tan difícil elegir un regalo de Navidad, en todos sus 19 años de vida esa tarea había sido algo fácil y sencillo: él daba ideas y el castaño acababa eligiendo los regalos. Pero ahora era hora de que él eligiese, y no pensaba pedirle ayuda a ninguna otra persona.

Hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su saco negro, caminando entre las personas en busca de la salida. Simplemente no lo podía creer, era imposible que en ninguna tienda de Inazuma hubiese un regalo digno de ser comprado y regalado al de tez morena. Kyousuke abandonó aquella tienda mientras soltaba una que otra maldición entre dientes, sacando de su bolsillo las llaves de su auto, avanzando hasta este mientras pateaba de vez en cuando la nieve que cubría el suelo.

Podía ser que en Inazuma no se encontrara el regalo que él quería, pero no se rendiría tan rápido, Kyousuke Tsurugi nunca se rendía por cosas tan tontas y nunca lo haría.

Ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche, la nieve había comenzado a caer con más fuerza cubriendo cada rincón de la ciudad con esa fría capa blanca. Tsurugi conducía de vuelta a casa luego de haber salido de la ciudad en busca del regalo. Una tenue sonrisa se encontraba dibujada en su rostro luego de haber encontrado aquel obsequio especial; estaba seguro que cuando Tenma lo viera, lo amaría. Y eso sería suficiente para él.

Porque para Kyousuke era suficiente con ver una sonrisa de su amado, con oír su risa y saber que las cosas le gustaban y le alegraban. No le importaba la razón de aquella sonrisa, tan solo le hacía feliz verlo así. Sonriendo.

Kyousuke prefería verlo sonreír en medio del sufrimiento, y saber que a pesar de todo Tenma era feliz.

Porque ambos lo sabían, Tsurugi más que Tenma, pero ambos lo sabían. Tenma era un luchador que ya tenía pérdida la batalla, pero aun así seguía luchando, peleando para salir adelante y ganar. Ser un sobreviviente más en el mundo; ese era el sueño de Tenma y Kyousuke lo iba a acompañar en todo momento, empujándolo hacia adelante cuando ya no pudiese más.

El auto se detuvo frente a un edificio blanco, dejando la bolsa con el regalo dentro el baúl y adentrándose al lugar. Conocía de memoria el camino y sabía a la perfección como burlar a cada médico y guardia del lugar, evitando los pasillos donde estos se encontraban y abriéndose paso a veces por una que otra ventana. Pero aquel acto de vandalismo valía la pena cada vez que Tsurugi entraba a la habitación 107, encontrándose con una reluciente sonrisa y un dulce _"Volviste"_ por parte del más bajo.

Pero esta vez había sido diferente.

Tsurugi entró con cuidado a la habitación, esperando encontrarse con la cálida sonrisa de bienvenida que día tras día se debilitaba. Pero esta vez no había una sonrisa en el rostro del chico que se encontraba en la camilla. Kyousuke avanzó con lentitud hasta el pequeño banco que siempre estaba a un lado de la camilla, tomando asiento en este mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la mejilla del castaño.

— ¿Tenma? —habló en un susurro, pasando sus dedos por los cabellos del menor.

El aludido abrió con dificultad sus párpados para ver quien se encontraba en su habitación; y una débil sonrisa se hizo presente el su rostro al ver ahí a su pareja.

—Kyousuke… Volviste —sus palabras eran poco audibles, y a veces su voz era totalmente opacada por el ruido de las máquinas de la habitación. Pero Tsurugi se había acostumbrado a oír su voz entre el ruido de las máquinas, distinguiendo cada una de las pocas palabras que el castaño podía pronunciar—. ¿Por qué tan tarde?

—Lo sé, se me ha hecho tarde pero allá afuera el tráfico esta terrible.

— ¿Por las fechas?

—Así es, todos hacen sus compras a último momento.

Tenma rió con un poco de dificultad, recordando cuando eran ellos dos los que salían a hacer compras de último momento como toda la gente hace y junto a esos recuerdos venían muchos más. Recuerdos felices que le hacían recordar lo bien que se sentía con la compañía del de orbes ámbar en aquellos cuatro largos años. Recordaba como en el pasado Tsurugi le había hablado de casarse, pero el destino había decidido que eso no iba a pasar. Tal vez al ser dado de alta por fin podrían casarse, e irían a la playa y tal vez se comprarían una casa.

Por pensamientos así Tsurugi siempre le había dicho a Tenma que era un soñador; alguien que solo pensaba en un futuro que posiblemente nunca llegaría a pasar. Pero eso era lo que a Kyousuke más le gustaba, que Tenma soñara y que su mente no tuviera límites.

—Kyousuke —llamó de forma juguetona, sujetando su mano y dedicándole una sonrisa—. Hoy hablé con los doctores.

—Adivino —interrumpió, jugando con la mano del castaño y sonriendo de forma burlona—. Les has pedido que te autoricen ir a comprarme un regalo de Navidad.

Tenma volvió a reír, soltando la mano de Tsurugi, inclinándose hasta su mesa de noche y tomando de esta una pequeña caja verde.

—No lo he comprado yo —aclaró mientras dejaba la pequeña caja frente a Kyousuke—. Pero una enfermera lo ha comprado por mí.

Tsurugi tomó la caja entre sus manos, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos el pequeño moño rojo que se encontraba en la tapa. Su mirada volvió al chico que le observaba con una sonrisa, incorporándose para besar con ternura sus labios.

—Te prohíbo abrirlo hasta que no sea Navidad —agregó Tenma, recibiendo como respuesta otro dulce y corto beso.

—Prometo que así será… Es más —caminó hasta uno de los rincones de la habitación donde se encontraba un pequeño pino de Navidad decorado, obsequio por parte del hospital para todo aquel que fuera a pasar su Navidad interno. Dejó la pequeña caja a los pies de este junto para volver la mirada al castaño—, permanecerá bajo este árbol hasta el 24, y ese día lo abriré junto a ti, ¿te parece?

Tenma sonrió ante aquellas palabras, deseando con toda su alma que el tiempo se pasara más rápido para así celebrar la Navidad junto a su amado. Porque con solo imaginar cómo reaccionaría el de cabellos azules se emocionaba, queriendo ver aquella escena no solo en sus sueños, sino en la realidad. Pero él no podía jugar con el tiempo, por lo que no le quedaba más que esperar pacientemente sobre la cama de hospital, esperando poder vivir una nueva Navidad.

-..-

Su mirada se encontraba fija en el techo de su habitación, buscando distraer su mente lo más rápido posible. No quería seguir pensando en esas cosas, odiaba recordar día tras día que ese podría ser su último momento con Matsukaze. Ese era su mayor miedo.

Llevaba ya cuatro años temiendo no volver a ver a su amado castaño, sintiendo como su mundo se desmoronaba cada vez que los doctores le informaban sobre el deterioro de la salud de Tenma. Y le dolía llevar ya cuatro años observando como este moría lentamente, como una flor que se marchita con el tiempo. Porque así era como trabajaba el cáncer, destruyendo todo a su paso de una forma lenta y dolorosa. Pero no es culpa de nadie el contraer esta enfermedad, así como nadie puede ser inmune a ella.

Tenma simplemente había heredado aquel pequeño tumor a un costado derecho de su corazón; uno que con el tiempo había crecido llegando a impedirle jugar su preciado soccer. Hubo un momento en el que los médicos decidieron que lo mejor sería internarle, y los padres del castaño estuvieron de acuerdo con aquello. Todos pensaron que si se quedaba en el hospital su salud mejoraría, y que tal vez hasta pudiera vencer al cáncer.

"_El cáncer es como un partido de soccer, no importa por cuantos puntos te vaya ganando, siempre hay una oportunidad de vencer si luchas." _

Matsukaze siempre había visto su situación como algo normal, tratando a su enfermedad como si fuese un simple catarro o alguna migraña. Porque sabía que si aceptaba que podría morir, moriría.

Pero ahora no era lo mismo, su salud iba en picada, como si su partido ya fuera de 73-0. Tenma nunca tuvo muchas probabilidades de sobrevivir, desde un inicio los doctores dijeron que su victoria sobre el cáncer era del 10,23%, y que con el tiempo iría siendo menor. Y era ahora cuando Kyousuke podía confirmar aquellas palabras, notando a simple vista de que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo a su amante. _"Tres meses si mucho"_, le había dicho el doctor en su última visita, recomendándole comenzar a preparar su corazón para la pérdida. Era obvio desde hacía diez meses, Tenma no tenía salvación.

¿Por qué? Esa pregunta siempre había rondado por la cabeza de Tsurugi seguida por muchas otras preguntas. ¿Por qué tuvo Tenma que heredar aquel tumor? ¿Por qué no lo notaron antes? ¿Por qué tuvieron que someterlo a dolorosas quimioterapia y a radiación si sabían que ya estaba perdido? ¿Por qué a Tenma? ¿Por qué a él?

¿Qué había hecho mal? Tenma siempre había sido un chico bueno, alguien que se interesaba por el bienestar de los demás antes del propio. Nunca había hecho algo malo, él siempre había preferido complacer a los demás y hacerles sentir bien, porque aquellas sonrisas eran su recompensa. Si así era, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Dios siempre apartaba su miraba de los buenos? ¿Por qué nunca escuchaba sus plegarias ni notaba sus lágrimas? ¿Por qué no lo escuchaba?

¿Dónde estaba ese Dios al que todos aclamaban?

Soltó un suspiro llevando la mirada a la pequeña caja roja que se encontraba sobre su mesa de noche, preguntándose si Tenma lograría poder disfrutar aquel regalo. Porque Tenma podría morir un día antes de Navidad, o esa misma noche podría estar agonizando. Kyousuke no sabía con certeza en que momento Dios le arrebataría lo que más amaba en todo el mundo, dejándolo solo y destrozado.

_"¿Qué clase de Dios hace eso con sus hijos?" _

Su puerta fue tocada tres veces para ser abierta con lentitud.

—Kyousuke, la cena está servida, deber apresurarte a comer o no llegaremos a tiempo a la Iglesia —Yuuichi entró a la habitación, avanzando hasta la cama donde su hermano se encontraba recostado. No recibió respuesta alguna, cosa que no extrañó al mayor de los Tsurugi—. Vamos Kyousuke, no puedes sufrir así cada vez que vuelves de ver a Tenma, ya llevas dos días así, alégrate que ya va a ser Navidad

—No quiero que sea Navidad.

Yuuichi lo vio, sorprendido por aquello, soltando un leve suspiro para posar su mano sobre la de su hermano.

—Tenma va a vivir más, ya vas a ver.

—Los doctores dijeron que no le queda mucho y…

—Ya sé, que con suerte llega a tres meses, me lo has dicho muchas veces.

— ¿Entonces? —Se incorporó rápidamente, clavando su mirada en el mayor, liberando toda la frustración que había mantenido guardada contra este—. ¿Por qué no me entiendes? Mis días con Tenma están contados Yuuichi, y yo no quiero que acaben.

El mayor bajó la mirada, pensando en las palabras adecuadas para decirle las cosas a su hermano. No era fácil cuando una persona amada moría, Yuuichi estaba consciente de ello, pero Tsurugi no estaba haciendo bien las cosas. En lugar de aprovechar cada día junto a Matsukaze se lamentaba por que se comenzaba a acercar su último día, sufriendo a espaldas del castaño y maldiciendo a Dios por todo ese sufrimiento.

—No es tu culpa, tampoco la suya, nadie tiene la culpa.

—Claro, la culpa la tiene Dios.

Ambos se miraron en silencio durante un largo tiempo, sin querer comenzar nuevamente una conversación sobre la religión. Yuuichi no quería que su hermano se apartara de Dios, pero se había alejado completamente luego de lo ocurrido a Tenma. Ahora, por más que buscara convencerle y devolverlo al camino, nunca lograría hacer cambiar a su hermano de opinión.

El que deja alguna vez de creer ya no puede volver a creer en lo mismo. Como cuando los niños dejan de creer en Santa Claus o en el Hada de os Dientes; si pierden la fe en algo, esta no volverá jamás.

—No digas eso Kyousuke.

— ¿Cómo quieres que no piense eso? Si todo lo que ha pasado en este mundo es su culpa. Dios quita la mirada de los buenos, buenos como tú y Tenma, dejándolos desamparados y abandonados. ¿Qué clase de Dios hace eso? ¿Uno pagano?

—Ya basta.

Soltó un bufido, cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada de Yuuichi. Así como nadie podría cambiarle ahora sus opiniones e ideales, él no podría cambiar las de los demás. Porque así era la vida, un mundo en el que las personas eran cegadas por mentiras como la religión, haciéndolos oídos sordos a la verdad del mundo y su Dios. Porque Dios era un ser cruel y despiadado, un ser tan malvado como el mismo diablo. Al final de todo, ¿quién era el malo?

Volvió a recostarse en la cama, dándole la espalda al mayor como una señal de que la conversación había finalizado. Yuuichi suspiró, resignado, volviendo a la puerta para dejar a su hermano. No le gustaba cuando este sufría, y menos el no poder hacer algo para ayudarlo a salir adelante y afrontar las cosas con una sonrisa, como Tenma. Volteó la mirada antes de abandonar la habitación, preguntándose si su hermano tendría el perdón de Dios por pensar aquellas cosas y sentir ese odio contra su Ser. Yuuichi no quería que su hermano se hundiera en un pozo de desesperación, y si este se hundía haría todo lo posible para que, con ayuda de Dios, pudiera sacarlo de aquella oscuridad.

Y si no era capaz de ello, nunca podría perdonárselo.

-…-

Los finos copos de nieve caían sobre la ciudad, cubriendo las calles con una gruesa capa blanca y fría. Las luces iluminaban hasta el último callejón de Inazuma, dándole la bienvenida de esta forma a la Navidad. El reloj de la Iglesia marcaba las once y media, provocando que las personas comenzaran a preparar los fuegos artificiales y que los villancicos se escucharan por toda la plaza central. Se podía sentir en el ambiente la alegría de los ciudadanos en la víspera de Navidad. Risas, abrazos y cálidas sonrisas hacían de ese momento uno especial, inolvidable para cada persona de aquella ciudad.

Once y cuarenta. Kyousuke mantenía entre ambas manos la fría y débil mano del castaño, besándola en el torso y llevándola hasta su mejilla, haciendo todo lo posible para no soltar lágrima alguna. Era cierto que desde hacía más de un año había estado a la espera de la muerte del menor, pero nunca se había esperado que la vida que más amaba acabara en víspera de Navidad.

Aún no podía, Tenma aún no podía morir. Hacía falta tantas cosas por hacer juntos, tantos abrazos y besos, momentos juntos que no podrían llegar a tener. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel como para arrebatarle a Tenma en aquella fecha?

—Oi, Tenma —le llamó con voz baja, soltando su mano y caminando hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño pino de Navidad.

Tenma hizo un esfuerzo por mantener los párpados abiertos, observando en silencio como el de orbes ámbar tomaba la pequeña caja verde y se volvía a su lado. Del bolsillo de su abrigo sacó otra pequeña caja roja, ofreciéndosela al castaño quien la recibió con una débil sonrisa en su rostro. Kyousuke le indicó con la mirada que la abriera, sintiendo como unas cuantas lágrimas se le escapaban, bajando por sus mejillas hasta su mentón. Matsukaze levantó la tapa de esta, introduciendo la mano para sacar el pequeño objeto de esta.

El sonido de las máquinas comenzó a hacerse más lento al momento que una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del moreno. Tomó con cuidado la medalla, pasando su dedo sobre las letras grabadas en esta. No sabía cómo agradecerle aquel regalo al mayor, era lo más hermoso que había recibido en toda su vida. Una de sus manos cubrió sus labios mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro. Kyousuke lo abrazó de forma protectora, escuchando con dolor como el sonido que indicaba que el corazón de su amante aún latía, comenzaba a callar por segundos, aumentando el terror que lo consumía.

—Feliz Navidad Tenma —sus labios se posaron en la frente del castaño, depositando un tenue beso en esta—. Te amo

Tenma sonrió, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Recordaba todos esos días en los que había estado junto a Tsurugi, amándolo como a nadie más. Pero había algo que le hacía sentir que su relación aún no estaba completa. Kyousuke nunca le había dicho "Te amo", siempre le respondía con cosas como "igual" o "yo también".

Por eso mismo aquellas palabras habían completado su vida, su regalo y su Navidad. Porque no hay mejor obsequio que un te amo que viene directo desde el corazón, uno que se siente. Porque el amor siempre ha sido cosa de dos, y el amor que ambos se tenían era verdadero.

Sus párpados se cerraron lentamente antes de poder responder, dando su último respiro y quedando entre los brazos de su amado. El sonido de la máquina le confirmó lo peor, había perdido a Tenma, y nunca más lo volvería a tener. Las doce campanadas resonaron por toda la ciudad, acompañando el llanto del de hebras azules. Tal vez Kyousuke nunca había llorado, pero aquella vez su corazón no lo pudo resistir, porque con el simple hecho de pensar una vida sin el castaño sufría como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Permaneció en la misma posición por un largo tiempo, resignándose a abandonar aquel cuerpo que tanto adoraba. Sus manos, temblorosas, llegaron hasta el pequeño regalo que el castaño le había indicado abriera hasta el 25, retiro la tapa con cuidado sacando el objeto del interior.

Aquel 25 de diciembre Tsurugi había muerto en vida, perdiendo toda razón de existir. Su ser y su alma quedaron a un lado del castaño, yendo con él a donde fuera que el destino les llevara, dejándole una esclava como último recuerdo. Y aquellas palabras grabadas en la plata quedarían en su memoria, soñando con volver a escuchar la dulce voz del castaño pronunciándolas con una bella sonrisa.

"_No importa cuánto pase, nunca olvides que te amo y mi corazón te pertenece._

_Por siempre."_

-…-

.

.

.

***Notas de Autor**

**¡Hola! Aquí vengo a dejar un One-shot muy fuera de lugar porque la Navidad fue el año pasado (?). Bueno, este Shot nuevamente ha sido escrito para el juego del 2013 de Santa Secreto, en mi adorada Familia Inazuma. Así que supongo esta vez va dedicado para la gran y admirable escritora Shizuka Kiyama, así que este Shot es todo tuyo, con todo y drama.**

**Bueno, creo que es lo primero que estoy subiendo en este año así que con esto abro un año más a esta cuenta –sin contar los años inactivos, claro está–. Antes dé, debo agradecer a quienes me han apoyado en este fandom, así que espero no abandonarlo nunca y poder seguir compartiendo bellas historias. Luego podré agradecer en los otros lugares.**

**Y no tengo mucho que decir, como siempre vengo con algo de dramas así que espero el pequeño Shot fuera de lugar haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por leer y gracias a los que llegaron a leer hasta aquí, y a los que no pues también. Es todo.**

**No olviden que los comentarios de un lector son los que motivan al escritor a seguir, así que dejen un hermoso review y tendrán más bellas historias de mi persona.**

**De pie. Saluden. Aye**


End file.
